The Kindness of Strangers
by EnsignRo
Summary: Sam & Dean's childhood was tough but still two strong&caring men evolved, everyday risking their lives to help other people.This story is about one those persons in their childhood that helped them become these men, that showed them kindness when in need
1. Chapter 1

**My muse came and sideswipped me this morning when this story popped into my mind...**

**Dean and Sam's calling to help people in need is so central to their characters and amazing if one considers their relatively harsh & deprived childhood, but maybe the kindness they received from people like Bobby and Pastor Jim and others like them may explain it a little.**

**The kindness of strangers**

There was a knock at the door and Bobby looked up from the book on his lap. He tilted his head, his eyes searching for movement in the house as a response to the knocking but neither Dean or Sam appeared.

'Dean…Sam…?' His call echoed through the room. No answer. The boys must be out in the yard.

Grumbling Bobby put the book on the table next to him and maneuvered his wheelchair around towards the door. Another more urgent knock hurried him along.

'Coming…keep your panties on' he yelled pushing himself along the corridor and finally arriving at the door. Bobby turned the door knob opening the door before wheeling slightly back to swing the door fully open. In front of him stood a young man in a dark overall with a large rectangular box at his feet and a clipboard in his hand. The badge on his chest identified him as a courier for a well known private firm. He seemed relieved to see Bobby appear at the door.

'Are you Samuel Winchester? I have a special delivery for him.' Eagerly the young man held out the clipboard for Bobby to sign.

'Not him…he's out the back. You'll have to get him yourself if you need his signature'

Bobby waved his right hand indicating towards the car yard at the back of the property.

A fleeting expression of annoyance passed over the young man's face.

'Ah, no just need you to receipt the box and this letter.'

The young man placed the clipboard in front of Bobby holding out a pen for him and directing him to the line at the bottom of the consignment form.

'Just sign here, please…and it's all yours' he smiled vacuously tapping his foot impatiently. Bobby groaned softly fighting the inclination to whack the young man over the head with the clipboard. He might have done it anyway but he knew a lost cause when he saw one so he just held it out when he finished.

The courier took the clipboard from Bobby, tore off a portion as a receipt and handed over a thick manila envelope. He promptly turned on his heels heading down the steps towards his small delivery van.

'Heh…can't you bring the box inside?'

'Sorry, company policy states delivery to the door, not through the door old man' The young man shouted over his shoulder as he reached the van.

Bobby sucked in an audible breath while reaching around the back of his chair for his double barred shotgun only to find it not there. Right, he thought, Dean had taken it to clean and reload for him. The visual of a load of rock salt hitting the hooligan square in the backside gave Bobby a brief moment of pleasure.

He watched as the courier van sped up the drive way, gravel spitting along the sides and then dropped his gaze to the box in front of him. It would have to stay out here until the boys came into the house.

Bobby closed the door and wheeled himself back into the living room, throwing the envelope onto the coffee table in the middle of the room and returning to his reading.

It wasn't long until he heard the backdoor open and heavy steps announced the entrance of Dean and Sam in the house.

'Sam…?' he called out.

The taller of the two brothers appeared in the room, his lanky brown hair falling into his eyes which quickly fastened onto the older man in the wheel chair.

'You're calling, Bobby?'

'Yeah, you got a delivery …there is a letter on the table and a box outside on the porch'

'A delivery for me…here?' with a puzzled look on his face Sam scooped up the envelope examining it. "Sam Winchester" was written broadly in fountain pen in the right corner but there was no sender anywhere.

'Well open it, idjit!'

Sam tore the letter open and pulled out several sheets of paper filled with dense handwriting.

A smile broke out on his face as he recognized the author of the letter and he looked up to Bobby who had been watching him intently.

'It's from an old friend…I haven't heard from her for a while'

He walked across the room and let himself sink onto the couch. A few minutes later Bobby heard Sam sigh sadly as he place the letter down next to him. There were tears pooling in his eyes which took Bobby by surprise.

'Bad news, boy?' he enquired in a soft voice.

'Yeah, the worse…I'll finish this in my room' He stood up clutching the pages and swiftly moved upstairs unwilling to let Bobby see how upset he really was.

Sam dropped down on his bed, wiping the tears away with a quick movement of his hand while the memories came thick and fast.

**Okay so much for tonight...back tomorrow when we'll meet up with Sam age 8 who finds himself in a tough situation...as usual for the Winchester lads ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Dean is 13 : Sam is 8 (few months before his 9th B'day)**

It was as always. Dad had dumped them and taken off on a hunt leaving them in a one bedroom unit just at the outskirts of this forgettable Midwestern town. He had stayed long enough to enroll them at the local school just down the road before climbing into the Impala barking last orders at Dean and then vanishing around the bend heading out of town.

Dean had stood at the side of the road clutching the two fifty dollar bills, his bottom lip trembling in anger and disappointment. He had shot up in height these last few months and the constant physical training his father had put him through was starting to show in the broadening of his shoulders. Dean had been certain that this time his father would take him along but instead he had been tasked with looking after Sam. The hunt was in a town about 50 miles away. Something had been hunting and killing children, so no wonder his dad didn't want him or Sammy anywhere near it. He turned to look at his little brother who stood just a few feet away with his school bag at his feet and waiting for Dean to make a move. Sam's hazel eyes were big and luminous, intently fixed on his brother, the brother who was his whole world but at this moment he sensed that the anger and disappointment Dean felt would be squarely placed at his feet. He held his brother's gaze faithfully and the hang dog, puppy eyed look pierced Dean's heart with deadly precision. A soft groan passed Dean's lips as he moved towards his brother, stuffing the money into his pocket while he bent down to pick up Sammy's school bag.

'Dude, have you got a dead body in here…?' he hissed at the younger boy. The weight of the bag made Dean nearly drop it again but just in time he rebalanced himself and threw it over his shoulder, walking towards the small unit they would call home for the next week. Sam followed his big brother with a slow smile forming on his face.

'Just some light reading…' he quipped to which Dean scoffed in his usual way vanishing up the path to their unit with Sam hurrying behind.

Unbeknown to the boys the little scene had not gone unnoticed by the woman across the road who had been sitting out on her porch with her black cat curled up on her lap. She had been spending many days sitting and watching the world pass by and the arrival of the dark haired man with two young boys in tow earlier in the day had peaked her curiosity. The little family had pulled up in that black monstrosity of a car and the sharp gruff orders barked by the man towards his sons had rung through the still neighborhood. She had been up just after dawn that morning as the pain in her back made it impossible for her to stay in bed any longer. The painkillers would dull her senses drawing her back to memories she wanted to bury deep so she forwent them and silently suffered the physical pain in preference to the psychological pain of her loss.

The tall stranger had walked into the Super's office and returned shortly after with some keys for one of the units. He helped the younger of the two boys out of the car while the older was already removing the bags from the trunk. She noticed the heightened vigilance emanating from the group, their eyes for ever surveying the area and their purposeful movements constrained while giving on the outside the appearance of a normal family.

She watched as they disappeared up the path their father taking the rear of the little procession glancing back once more to the road.

It was later that morning when she had stepped out onto the porch to look for her cat when she saw the black Chevy pull up into the driveway. She hadn't noticed them leave prior but their return was heralded with shouting from the older boy and a car door slamming as he fled the car when it had hardly come to a stop.

'It's just not fair…you promised dad' yelled the red faced boy, standing in front of the car from which his dad had climbed. The man ignored the outburst and proceeded to remove several bags of groceries from the back seat of the car. The younger of the two boys had climbed out of the car silently watching the show down while holding a large brown paper bag with groceries against his chest like a shield. The dad threw his eldest the briefest of glances and though he said nothing the fear reflected in the boy's face spoke volumes. All his bravado was about to crumble around him as he drew in a ragged breath and started to open his mouth.

'Enough, Dean. It's not up for debate. Go and help your brother with the bags.' The finality of the man's decision rang clearly in his voice and the boy's shoulders sagged.

The younger of the two boys had approached his brother and held out the grocery bag, smiling shyly with his offering.

Dean's eyes refocused while blinking away the angry tears that had filled his eyes and softened his stance. He grabbed the bag as his father walked off towards their temporary home.

'Come on, squirt…just you and me again…as always' He wrapped his arm around his little brother's shoulder and steered him towards the unit.

**Short & sweet today...more to follow soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you for your reviews and for adding me to your story alert, it's much appreciated…_**

Arriving at a different school every few weeks had made Dean and Sam indifferent to the questioning looks, the jibes or outright harassment by other children. As usual Sam kept a low profile trying to blend in with his new classmates and eager to present himself like a normal kid. Dean on the other hand would throw out the challenges to who ever took the bait usually sailing close to the wind not only with his teachers but also with the jocks of the school. His quick wit and charming smile could maneuver him out of many tight spots and in most cases his impeccable timing enabled him to pull back just in time leaving his target hanging high and dry, usually confused as hell to what had just happened.

Sam wasn't sure what had been different this time but Dean had been out of sorts since their dad had left two days ago. He had been quieter than usual and distracted.

On their third day at the new school Dean had unwisely chosen to flirt with Jimmy Murdo's sweetheart a stunning brunette who had been hanging out with the other cheerleaders watching the football team practice.

Sam was walking towards the football field to meet up with Dean for their joint walk home and groaned when he caught sight of the train wreck in progress. While Dean was holding court, Sam observed how Jimmy and his friends had left the training and were walking towards Dean who unwisely had his back to the field.

This was his first mistake.

Sam started to pick up the pace biting his lip anxiously while hurrying towards Dean. He debated briefly if he should shout a warning to his brother as Jimmy's body language was indicating major grief coming Dean's way but instinctively he knew that it was too late.

Jimmy reached out, grabbing Dean by the shoulder and forcing him to turn around to face him.

'Whoa, Dude careful…' exclaimed Dean at the interruption and flashed a cocky smile at the quarterback. Dean's hazel eyes raked over Jimmy, assessing the quarterback who was only a few inches taller if stockier built than Dean himself. He had taken on bigger bullies than this so Dean refused to back down, even leaning into Jimmy's personal space while holding the quarterback's gaze.

This was his second mistake.

Jimmy's right fist exploded into Dean's gut as an answer to the careless attitude of total disrespect towards a senior and the star quarterback of the school football team by a new kid on the block.

Sam winced as he saw his brother hit the ground winded by the punch while Jimmy stood over him gloating. The cheerleaders were shrieking while backing away from Jimmy and Dean.

Sam watched in awe as his big brother flew up from the ground and in one smooth movement launching himself, fists clenched, towards Jimmy.

This was his third mistake.

The sickening crunch of nasal bone breaking and the high pitched wailing from the quarterback echoed over the field.

Dean stood his ground, breathing heavily with all senses on alert waiting for the next attack from the other member's of the team who after a moment's hesitation started to close in like a pack of wolves on their prey.

By this time Sam had reached his brother and dumping his school bag stood back to back to Dean with fists raised waiting for the attack. Dean had silently acknowledged him with a curt nod and thankfully didn't tell Sammy to go away.

The group of youths never had the chance to find out that picking a fight with a Winchester and in this case two Winchester's wasn't a clever move. The assistant coach came to investigate the howling from the side of the field only to find his quarterback with blood streaming down his face and a menacing circle of his football players tightening around two wide eyed boys, fists up and ready to fight at the center of the commotion.

'Break it up, walk away …Jimmy for God sakes stop the caterwauling! Go and see the school nurse…' The coach had placed himself between Dean and Sam and the member's of his football team, waiting for the players to walk away before turning to the brothers.

'Now, I don't think I have met you both before. What are your names?'

He really should be angry with this scruffy teen and his little side kick but the wariness in their eyes reined in the coach's anger.

Dean straightened up relaxing his stance and pulled his brother close to him as he gave the man their names.

'I'm Dean Murphy and this is my brother Sam.'

The coach looked down on Sam and then across to Dean with the faintest smile tugging at his mouth. It had been about time that someone stood up to Jimmy Murdo although it also meant the team had lost their star football player.

'Right then, you and I are off to the School principle's office' he said pointing at Dean 'and you young man scoot off home. You can tell your parent's that your brother will be home after detention'

Dean's shoulders sagged for a brief moment before he patted his brother on the back.

'Go straight home Sammy. I'll see you soon'

He then followed the coach towards the school's main building while Sam shouldered his school bag with a soft sigh, reluctantly heading towards the main road.

**_So much for today…Sam runs into trouble on his way home. Sam/ hurt coming up next chapter…_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Slight delay due to heavy work load but fortunately the weekend is here...hope you keep enjoying my little story; please review...**

Over the last few days the woman observed the coming and going of the boys from across the street.

Early in the morning the brothers left for school returning together in the early afternoon and then disappearing into the unit complex. The brothers were obviously close and the older one called Dean showed his affection through gentle teasing of his younger sibling who in turn grinned at his brother's antics.

This morning Dean ran his hand through his brother's hair messing it up and just escaping the violent swipe of the younger boy's arm trying to fend off this pest of an older brother. She could hear the squealing continue down the road towards the school a mile down the road.

It is now clear to her that the father had been absent the last two nights and the boys were living unsupervised. She understood that times were hard especially for a single parent and really it wasn't any of her business but her heart went out to those boys.

Her mothering instinct kicked in and she found herself spending more time than usual on her porch while looking out for the boys, watching them leave and return and keeping an eye on the unit complex in general.

*****************

It is already late in the afternoon and the brothers' haven't wandered by on their daily trek back to the units and the woman is starting to become restless. She leaves the porch and busies herself in the garden, raking up some leaves and then uncoiling the watering hose to use for some spot watering.

She tugs on the hose bringing it up close to the low white picket fence where she several summers ago had planted rosebushes which were her pride and joy. It is early spring and the rosebushes are waking up from their winter slumber and in a matter of a few months they will be flowering spreading their subtle perfume.

The woman peers over the fence down the road towards the direction of the school and in the distance can make out a single figure heading towards her.

It is the younger of the two brothers but where is the older one. She frowns in mild alarm but continues to water her roses, gradually moving along the fence line while from time to time watching the boy's progress down the road. She gets ready to smile at the boy, maybe striking up a conversation and hoping he will not shy away from a kindly stranger. She smiles remembering the freshly baked cookies she has cooling in the kitchen which may come in handy.

A squealing of tires and loud voices makes her lift her head from her roses only to see a car riding up close to the path, teenage boys shouting from the inside towards the lonely boy who picks up the pace stubbornly staring ahead trying to ignore the jibes.

'Heh, Max isn't that the brother of the jerk who broke Jimmy's nose?'

'yeah, maybe time for some payback…' howling erupts from the car.

Sam tightens his grip on his school bag and lengthens his stride. He knows not to show any fear because just like a pack of dogs if they sense his fear they will pounce. He looks up ahead and estimates that he is only 200 feet from the safety of the unit. There is no way he can take on the three teenagers twice the size of him. He refuses to look at them, keeping his head down and low focusing on getting to safety and away from the bullies. Sam notices movement up ahead and glimpses a woman standing at the fence watering her roses. Her eyes lock with Sam's and he swears he sees her nod faintly.

Unable to get a response from their menacing jibes the driver of the car suddenly accelerates and the car rides up onto the footpath, sideswiping Sam just above the knees with the bumper bar flinging him down on the ground. Sam manages to break his fall with arms outstretched but the weight of his school bag forces him down and he instinctively rolls to the side just avoiding being caught under the wheels of the car.

The teenagers jeer loudly and while Sam lays on the ground catching his breath and glaring up at the undercarriage of the car, the youths suddenly back the car away and ease it onto the road driving off with their laughing and screaming echoing in Sam's ears.

Sam closes his eyes for a moment before trying to get up. A sharp pain in his right wrist makes him wince and he rolls back onto his side.

'Let me help you, young man'

A shadow falls on Sam and he opens his eyes to see the woman from before kneeling down next to him. She is holding onto his schoolbag, easing it off his shoulder and then gets up waiting for Sam to move.

He stands up, gingerly placing his weight on his other wrist which seems fine while holding his right hand against his chest. He gazes down at his torn jeans and the scrapes on his palms of his hands and groans. If Dean gets to see this he'll kill those jerks.

'Come, I'll help you clean up and then I'll ring the sheriff about those boys. Do you want me to call you father?'

Alarmed Sam shakes his head vehemently. 'Please don't call the sheriff. I'm alright, Miss…'

'That wrist of yours doesn't look alright.' Commented the woman dryly

Sam feels the throbbing in his wrist and doesn't need to look down to see the bruising and swelling that was starting to set in.

She watches the lively facial play on the boy's face only able to guess what is going on in his mind. He is obviously hurting but he doesn't trust strangers easily. She sighs softly wondering what his life must be like to be so suspicious.

'Come, you can sit on my porch. I'll get my first aid kit and see what we can do. I'll have a closer look at that wrist of yours…best case it's sprained, worst case it's broken and then we have to go to the hospital.'

Without waiting for an answer she slowly walks back to the driveway of her house carrying his school bag. Sam observes the woman's careful movements and recognizes it from the times his dad was injured in a hunt.

'If only Dean were here…' he thinks longing for his brother's comforting touch.

Out of options, watching his school bag vanishing with the woman he finally follows her up the drive way to her house onto the porch.

'Here..' she pulls out a whicker chair for him 'sit down and rest. I'll be right back.' and disappears through the front door into her house.

Sam sits down letting his gaze wander across the garden, towards the units at the other side of the road and back to the porch. He feels something at his legs and looks down to see a large, fat black cat at his feet. The large green eyes stare at him and the whiskers are twitching. Sam reaches down and gently strokes the cat that immediately leans into the caress and starts to purr which in turn makes Sam relax and smile contently.

'Ah, I see you have met Lilith my 'ueber' pregnant cat!' The woman places a tray with water, cotton wool, a bottle of disinfectant, band aids together with a cup of milk and a plate of cookies on the table.

'She is due any day now. Now let's have a look at these scrapes.'

Sam watches as the woman gently cleans his abrasions on his hands and knees and applies band aids to his scrapes. He winces at the initial contact with the disinfectant crinkling his nose as the pungent smell and steadies his gaze on the cookies.

Lastly she examines his right wrist, carefully feeling the joint and bones.

'No, I think you have gotten lucky and it's just a severe sprain. I'll put a supportive bandage on it but it may take a few weeks to settle. You may still need to see a doctor if the swelling doesn't subside. Could be a small break in the bone which can only be seen on X-ray.' She explains looking into the pale face of the young boy while wrapping the elastic bandage around his wrist.

'By the way my name is Felicity.' inviting the boy to introduce himself.

He looks at her with his big hazel eyes anxiety reflected in them for a brief moment before he hesitantly answers.

'I'm Sam. Thank you for your help but I have to get going' he starts to slide off the chair searching for his school bag.

'Wait, Sam…' she gently stops him laying her hand on his shoulder.

'It's okay…let me help you. Sit and eat something. Kids are always hungry after school and the cookies are freshly baked today. I made far too many to eat by myself.'

Sam steals another glance at the cookies; a grumble in his tummy betrays him and after a brief struggle settles back onto the chair, reaching out for a chocolate chip cookie.

'Oh boy, this lady can bake' he thinks while munching on the second cookie.

Felicity watches the boy eat her simple offering and feels her heart beat rapidly with joy.

She knows she has to tread carefully as Sam is skittish like a stray kitten.

After polishing off four cookies and the cup of milk Sam leans back with a content smile on his face.

'I'll wrap the rest up in this napkin for later, Sam. Maybe for your brother when he comes home from school'

Startled he looks up at Felicity. He has never mentioned a brother and suspicion returns in his eyes.

Sensing the change in Sam she hurries to reassure him.

'I've seen you two walking together…' and recklessly decides to go for broke 'where is he, Sam?'

Panic grabs the boy and he slides off the chair.

'I've really got to go now…'

How often had Dean drilled into him not to trust strangers? He can only trust family. Sam knows how vulnerable they are not only from the dark things they hunt but from well meaning people who may take them away from their father and stick them in foster homes. He'll die without Dean.

Felicity takes the last four cookies and puts them into Sam's school bag. As much as she would like him to stay longer she knows that her time is up.

Sam takes the bag from her and stands up.

'Sam, if you ever need help…' her voice trails off as she watches Sam's face close down on her and he wordlessly turns to walk down the stairs of the porch, along the drive way and across the road to their unit, never once glancing back.

_**So much for today, folks...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your reviews and alert subbing...so the story continues...and thanks for the suggestion Felicity bake some pie for Dean ;)**

Sam waited anxiously, worrying that his brother may have run into the football team thugs and worrying how he was going to hide his injuries from his brother. Dean would go ballistic if he found out the truth and Sam knew they needed to avoid drawing attention to themselves.

The throbbing in his wrist was severe and he found some children's Tylenol in the bathroom which he took as per the instructions.

The jeans weren't salvageable, so Sam threw them into the rubbish bin in the yard before Dean could see them. Fortunately he had one spare pair of jeans which he laid out ready for school tomorrow. He changed into his PJs and the long sleeves of his top hid his bandage around his wrist.

It is dark when the door knob finally turns and Dean walks into the room finding Sam standing at the stove heating up a can of chicken noodle soup. Bread and butter are already laid out on the table together with bowls and cutlery.

'Heh, little woman…smells mighty fine!' Dean's comical impersonation from a current sitcom doesn't fool Sam. He's pretty shaken up from this afternoon's events.

Dean slings his jacket over the chair, pulling it out and sits down heavily.

'How did it go with the school principle?' enquired Sam while pretending to concentrate on the pot of soup in front of him, stirring it gently.

'Urgh, how do you think…Bla, bla, bla! Actually the coach wasn't too bad. He mentioned that Jimmy started it but the principle wouldn't have a bar of it. Seems Jimmy can't do anything wrong…' Dean rolled his eyes '…anyway, I have detention every afternoon for two weeks.' Concern creeps into Dean's voice 'Sorry, squirt you're going to have to be alone in the afternoons.'

If their dad finds out he is leaving Sammy unsupervised because of a dumb mistake on his part it will not be pretty but Dean doesn't say this aloud.

'You're going to head straight home after school, you hear and lay low. No scampering around in the neighborhood. Don't trust those idiots from the team. They'll come looking for payback.'

Sam dishes out the soup placing the steaming bowls on the table and slides onto his chair facing his brother.

'I'll be alright Dean, don't worry about me' and picks up his spoon.

'Okay. Let's tuck in. I'm starving' grunts Dean his eyes fixed on the hot soup in front of him.

Over the next ten minutes the only sounds to be heard are the scraping of spoons while the hungry boys eat every last morsel of food.

Dean gets up placing his dirty bowl and plate in the sink.

'Heh, rock, paper, scissors …loser does the dishes!' challenges Dean.

Inwardly Sam groans as he knows Dean will loose, he always does but for some reason Dean never catches on.

'Sure…' agrees Sam with little enthusiasm

'One, two, three…' calls Dean shaking his fist with each number watching Sam with a glint in his eye.

Dean's scissors looses to Sam's rock

'Oh, man…' but then his voice trails off as his hand shoots forward grasping Sam right wrist where he has just spied the bandage as Sam's sleeve slips upward.

'Outch, Dean, don't' cries out Sammy, recoiling backwards but Dean's hold is firm. He now notices the scrapes on Sammy's palms.

Dean's eyes are dark with a mix of concern and anger boring into the face of his younger brother.

'Are you hurt anywhere else?' he asks in a low voice watching Sammy flinch and avoiding his gaze.

'Few scrapes on my knees…I'm sorry, I'm such a klutz…I fell walking home and my school bag was so heavy and I slipped and…' he looks up at his brother tears starting to pool in his eyes because of the pain in his wrist which Dean is still holding firmly.

'So, no one roughed you up?' Dean's voice rings with suspicion but he finally loosens his grip pushing the PJ sleeve up to reveal the bandage which he gently removes to inspect Sammy's wrist.

Biting his lips Sam shakes his head wordlessly watching his brother examine his wrist.

The swelling is moderate but the bruising is quite extensive.

'Damn, Sammy, you've got to be more careful! That school bag will be the death of you one day. If you must insist on taking so many books home from the library give some of them for me to carry, okay?' He runs his hand through Sammy's hair before turning towards the bathroom. 'I think Dad has this special salve for bruises. It'll fix this up pronto. Wait here…'

Thankfully Dean doesn't pressure for more details and after watching TV for a little while Sam goes to bed early leaving Dean engrossed in front of the TV.

*********

Felicity observes as the boys leave for school in the morning. Dean is carrying both their schoolbags and appears subdued. There is none of the usual banter and laughter going on with Sam following a few steps behind his brother with his head down focusing on the path in front of him.

Her eyes follow them until they vanish from view and with a soft sigh she raises her self up from the chair and moves back into the house.

In the afternoon she takes up position waiting for the boys to pass by but as yesterday Sam arrives alone furtively glancing up to the house.

Sam sees that Felicity is sitting on the porch with her big cat next to her. She smiles and beckons Sam to come up and after a moments hesitation Sam strolls up the drive way towards the house. He can smell the freshly baked cookies waiting there for him and a slow smile forms on his lips.

'Hi there, Sam…good to see you!' Felicity's soft melodious voice greets him. She puts her hot cup of tea down on the table.

Lilith, the cat stands up and stretches looking at the newcomers before jumping down and rubbing up against Sam's legs.

'Heh, Lil' he pats her gently on the head and is rewarded with deep purring and more intense head butting for more stroking.

'She is a total sook, that cat, Sam. You could sit for hours stroking her and she'll drool over your lap. Don't stand there like that, put the bag down and have some afternoon tea with me'

Felicity takes a cup from the tray and pours some milk for Sam pushing the plate of cookies in front of him.

Sam wonders if this is what it's like for the other kids at school when they come home to a mum and a plate of cookies. A soft sigh escapes from his lips and Felicity looks at him with concern.

'Are you alright Sam? Is your wrist hurting?'

'No, just…' he stops searching for the right words to explain to this stranger what he is feeling finally forcing himself to smile brightly.

'These are the best cookies ever, Miss Felicity'

Felicity decides to play along and fights down the urge to continue questioning Sam.

She sees the dark secrets lingering in the eyes of a child much wiser in the way of the world than would be expected from a boy of his age.

Together they sit, talking about the weather, the garden and Lilith, enjoying each others company before the setting sun hurries Sam home.

The same ritual repeats itself over the next few afternoons and gradually Sam opens up to Felicity, still remaining cautious but he lets slip Dean's reason for his absence, their Dad's name and the loss of his mother as a baby.

This afternoon she surprises him with an apple pie with freshly whipped cream and laughs at the delight she sees reflected in his eyes.

'Mh, and you thought I didn't listen when you mentioned that you and your brother love pie. I made some extra for him…' she stops noticing the tension in Sam's face and his eyes drop to the ground. She studies him for a few seconds before continuing.

'I take it you haven't told him about your afternoons with me and Lilith? Do you think he will be angry with you?'

There was no answer from Sam who continues to stare at his shoes.

'Okay how about I come over later, introduce myself to him _with _a lovely pie as peace offering…he still has several more afternoons in detention next week and he must be relieved to know you are looked after until he comes home'

Miss Felicity makes it sound straightforward, little does she know about the Winchesters and nothing is ever easy, thought Sam warily but he looks up at the woman with a shy hopeful smile.

'Yeah, that might work…he loves pie something fierce.'

Felicity nods, leaving Sam sitting on the porch completing his home work with Lilith at his feet while vanishing inside to wash the dishes.

A few minutes later Sam's concentration is interrupted by a police car pulling up across the road in front of the unit complex. He observes as a police officer and a woman climb out of the car and head into the Super's office.

He can feel the thumping of his heart in his chest while fighting down the panic. He stands up and positions himself behind one of the porch posts hoping that he cannot be seen from the road. The police officer, the woman and the Super exit the office and head across to one of the units.

Sam's heart sinks with fear. They are heading over to Dean and Sam's unit. He closes his eyes pressing his face against the coolness of the wooden post.

Felicity arrives back to find a shaking Sam huddling against the porch post.

'Sam, what's the matter?' alarmed she walks up to Sam putting her hands on his shoulders and turning him towards her.

Sam lifts his head, his eyes locking with Felicity's and opens his mouth to speak but he hesitates, his face clearly showing his distress.

'Sam, there are times you just got to trust that someone has your best interests at heart. This time is now…talk to me and I promise I will help you and your brother' urges Felicity with a voice filled with warmth and compassion.

Something breaks inside of Sam and he physically shudders as he lets go and trusts this woman with his and his brother's life.

'The police car…an officer and a woman are going with the Super to our unit. I fear they will discover that Dean and I are alone and they will take us away from our father, take me away from Dean…' he ends in a deep sob.

Felicity pulls the frightened boy into a gentle embrace.

'Ssshhhh, it's going to be alright Sammy' coos Felicity while fixing her gaze on the units across the road, determination reflected in her eyes while the heart of a lioness roars in her chest.

_**thanks for reading and leave a review because knowing you are out there enjoying this helps my muse...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**just short chapter tonight...enjoy**

Felicity and Sam arrive at the unit finding the Super, the police officer and the woman quietly talking in front of the locked door.

'…I'll have to get the master keys if….' The Super notices the pair first and stops mid sentence.

Felicity comes to a stop as they reach the little group, her arm wrapps protectively around Sam's slim shoulders pulling him close to her body for reassurance.

'Good afternoon, Gerald' she flashes a bright smile at the police officer '… Billy Bob' acknowledging briefly the Super 'Can I help you?'

'Ahm…hallo Felicity' the police officer clears his voice and his gaze drops to Sam 'I take it this is Sam Murphy?'

'Yes, Gerald. Is there a reason for your presence here?'

'I'm trying to locate Mr. John Murphy. The principle of Washington High has been trying to contact him over the last days to discuss disciplinary action against his son Dean. When his messages went unanswered and the Super advised him today that the father of the boys has not been seen in a few days he followed procedure and contacted CPS. Miss Rawley is here to check on the boys '

The middle aged woman smiles insincerely at Sam and Felicity at the mention of her name.

'I'll need to talk to Sam and wait for Dean to come home from school to…' She began but Felicity interrupts her.

'I do not think CPS involvement is required. The father placed the boys in my care. He contacted me two days ago because he has been held up on a job in the neighbouring county and we expect him back this weekend. Sam has been staying in the afternoon with me until his brother returns home from detention.' Felicity lifts her chin and looks the police officer straight in the eyes ignoring the CPS woman.

Gerald Turner raises a questioning eyebrow at this information.

'How do you know Mr. Murphy, Felicity? As far as I'm aware he is new to town.'

'He and Steven were buddies in the Marines.' She knows no one will question the veracity of her husband's military friendships.

At the mention of his name though her voice becomes husky with grief and Gerald looks down embarrassed at the glimpse of raw pain in the woman's face. It has only been a few months since Steven's death in a car accident and the whole town is still grieving for the loss of the compassionate doctor and his young daughter.

'John came to pay his respects and decided to look for work locally. It's no accident he chose Billy Bob's rental units opposite my home. I volunteered to keep an eye on the boys while he is working.'

Sam stares at Felicity who is lying with such ease it would have put a Winchester to shame.

'Anyway, the whole affair with Dean is totally blown out of perspective. You know very well that Jimmy Murdo is a bully and deserves to be thumped…'

'Felicity, the boy broke Jimmy's nose, that's quite serious. His dad is considering bringing charges up against Dean' a serious note crept into the police officer's voice.

'Well, you tell Cyrus that if he makes a big deal about it, I'll have to report Jimmy's friends who tried to run over young Sam here two days ago…see how the football team copes with the loss of several major players' counters Felicity with defiance.

Gerald sighs realizing that he is facing a lost battle.

'Okay, Felicity. Please tell Mr. Murphy to contact the school principle next week and remind that boy Dean to stay out of trouble' He nods briefly and turns to walk to his patrol car when the CPS woman speaks up.

'Not so fast Officer. It is unacceptable that the boys sleep on their own while the father is away…'

'Miss Rawley, the boys of course will be staying at my place over the weekend until their father returns. I take it that will satisfy the CPS' reassures Felicity promptly

'Well, yes, but…' starts the woman in last attempt to exert her influence but to no effect as Felicity dismisses the group.

'Excellent. So if you will excuse us, Sam and I need to gather some clothes and his toothbrush for his sleep over'

Felicity turns her back on the three adults and wordlessly encourages Sam to unlock the door calling out 'Good evening everyone…' before hustling Sam through the door which she then shuts firmly.

Felicity leans against the door, her heart pounding in her chest, taking ragged breaths while waiting for the steps to fade indicating that everyone had left. Sam stands in the middle of the room holding his breath for a long minute before releasing it with an audible wheeze.

'Okay, that went better than I thought…' exclaims Felicity as a loud beating on the door interrupts her and she swings the door open.

Dean storms into the room looking around in alarm and coming to a skidding halt in front of his little brother.

'Sammy what the hell…what did the police want from us?' Only then does he notice the slim thirty something woman behind the door smiling at him.

'Lady, who the hell are you and what are you doing here with my brother' growls the teenager at her.

He instinctively pulls Sammy behind him, placing himself in front, every inch the older brother in protection mode.

'Hallo Dean…my name is Felicity Grey and I just saved your bacon!' She winks at Sam who breaks out in laughter as Dean's jaw drops in confusion.

_**So much for tonight...please leave a review as it makes me smile!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**another short chapter...either this way or waiting til the weekend for one really long chapter....thought you may enjoy a daily dose ;)**

**Thank you for your reviews and alertss-much appreciated**

**next chapter will probably be Sunday but will depend what mood I'll be in after epi 20 *wibble***

Sam steps out from behind Dean and runs up to Felicity, grabbing her hands and cheering.

'You should have seen her Dean, she was amazing…that social worker didn't know what hit her!'

He looks adoringly up at Felicity who rolls her eyes in mild embarrassment.

Dean works hard to control his emotions and anger flares up seeing his little brother chum it up with this stranger. There is a pain in his chest and he forces himself to slow down his breathing.

'Well, I guess I have to say thank you' he hisses through his clenched teeth.

Felicity's smile freezes at the tone and she straightens her shoulders as she pulls herself up to her full height while Sam stops to turn to his brother with a hurt expression on his face.

'We're fine now so you can leave…' and Dean walks over to the door, reaching for the door knob to show Felicity out.

'Actually Dean, you and your brother will be staying with me at my house across the road until your father returns…' and glimpsing his frown she adds'…or shall I call the CPS worker back saying you would prefer a group home accommodation for the weekend?' She smiles sweetly at Dean but her eyes are telegraphing 'bring it on, buster if you dare'

Sam jumps in eager to reassure his brother that Felicity can be trusted.

'Dean, she only wants to help us…I've spent the last two afternoons with her…and she has a cat called Lilith whose going to have kittens…and her cookies are to die for…just wait until you taste the apple pie she made today. I told her you like pie…'

His voice dies down as he notices Dean and Felicity fighting a silent battle, eyes locked firmly neither willing to back down. Sam grabs hold of Dean's arm tugging at it for attention. Reluctantly Dean turns to his brother and is hit squarely by the puppy dog look that Sam has down pat.

'Dean, please…' the whiny voice is the last straw. He pulls his brother over to the other side of the room, his back to Felicity as he whispers urgently to his brother

'Listen, Sam…you know the rules. We stay put until Dad comes back. We do not go off with strangers. Dad is going to skin you alive if he finds out you didn't come straight home from school'

Mentioning Dad is his last trump card, hoping it will pull Sam back into line but like a true Winchester, Sam doesn't cave.

'Dean, we haven't heard from Dad since he left. I'm scared. He should have called by now or even be back…he said he'd be back before the weekend!'

Dean bites his lip, irritated by the truth of Sam's statement and worried that Felicity overheard and glances over his shoulder to the woman.

Felicity is waiting by the door, calmly observing the brothers but the tension in her posture indicates a retreat unlikely on her part.

'Maybe Miss Felicity can help us find Dad…'

'Are you crazy, Sammy? What are you going to tell her when she asks what Dad does for a living? Where he went?' Dean throws his arms up in despair 'We will be fine on our own, squirt. Trust me! If we don't hear from Dad by Sunday we will ring Uncle Bobby, I promise'

'I want to ring him tonight, Dean. Something isn't right. I can feel it' tears are starting to pool in Sam's eyes.

'Great,' thinks Dean 'if that woman sees Sammy cry she'll pull rank for certain!'

Sam shakes his head, side stepping Dean and walks up to Felicity coming to a stop in front of her.

'Miss Felicity, my brother and I appreciate your help. We will get our things and meet you over at your house in 30 minutes.'

Sam can hear Dean suck in a deep breath but refuses to acknowledge it.

Felicity takes her cue and smiles at Sam likewise ignoring Dean.

'Lovely, Sam. I'll head over and start preparing dinner for us. Bring your dirty laundry with you and I'll put it in the wash tomorrow.'

She opens the door and quietly shuts it behind herself.

'There is no way I'm going over there. You can't make me' exclaims Dean followed by a small petulant stomp of his right foot for emphasis.

Sam busies himself collecting his clothes and stuffing them into a back pack. He then takes out a note book and scribbles down a message for their Dad, tearing it out and placing it on the night stand next to his bed.

Dean watches him silently with pangs of jealousy making him feel sick. He doesn't understand the faith Sam is putting in a stranger against his own brother's wishes.

'Are you coming?' Sam is holding the door open looking at Dean 'you can stay here if you wish but I will make sure Dad finds out about those magazines you hide at the bottom of your duffel bag underneath the lining!'

'Are you kidding me? You…you are threatening me…? What do you know about those magazines anyway?' mutters Dean with disbelief reflected in his face. Sam raises an eyebrow and coolly nods folding his arms in front of his chest.

Dean doesn't know if he should hit Sam or laugh at the gumption but in the end he does neither and gathers up his clothing before following Sam out the door.

Check mate!

**_See you all on the flip side...._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everybody who is following this story of mine. Thank you for the kind reviews and alerts. I enjoy your kind words immensely!**

_Comment: Did Sam trust Felicity too quickly/easily and was it believable that he would 'choose' Felicity over Dean...??_

_In my world once Sam had let down his guard with F. (when he trusted her with his fears) a subtle bond had started to form...you've got a young boy here who has yearned for the gentleness of a woman (=mum) in his life so F.'s warmth and compassion is very seductive._

_Also I think you see the beginning of Sam's strength...an intellectual instinct to respond to situations whereas Dean often is buoyed by emotions missing things right in front of him. And trust has been more rigorously drummed out of him than Sam. Sam is without a fault loyal to Dean but in the same he recognises an advantage in being with Felicity-it's a 'grown ups' world and without Daddy W or Bobby they need an adult on their side._

_Remember Sam of the first and even second season...so willing to give everything/body the benefit of the doubt. This is why they complemented each other so well...and I do think Dean instinctively realizes this hence he would at times listen to Sam whereas Daddy W. would butt heads with him._

_We know that Sam is crafty...so the blackmail just seemed the way he would try to get Dean to follow after puppy dog eyes, reasoning, appealing to Dean with his fears didn't work...and of course I needed to get Dean into F.'s house for the next chapter *wink*_

Dinner is a strained affair as the boys together with Felicity sit at the big oak table in the kitchen polishing off grilled steak with mashed potatoes, peas and carrots. Sam tries valiantly to keep a conversation going but Dean stoically stares down on his plate ignoring his brother's attempts.

Felicity keeps it light, no prying or forcing the conversation while answering Sam's questions, letting her gaze return repeatedly to Dean hoping that he may engage with her. It takes all her willpower not to affectionately tussle Sam's hair as he compliments her steak that is 'just right', the freshness of the veggies from her garden and the creamy taste of her potatoes. This is one special little boy and her heart aches with deep buried memories of another special child.

'Sam and Dean, I'm glad that you are enjoying your dinner' as she sees the boys plates nearly empty 'Is there still some room for dessert?' expectantly she looks at Dean who shrugs his shoulders and grunts.

'Okay, I'll take that as a yes…you too Sam?'

'Yes please, Miss Felicity' agrees Sam with a big grin 'Is there still some pie left?'

Dean briefly glances up at the word 'pie' as Sam turns to him.

'You'll love this pie, Dean…' Sam exclaims as Felicity leaves the table, opens the fridge and pulls out an apple pie with stiffly whipped cream layered on top. She grabs a few plates, a knife, spoons and napkins before placing the pie in front of Dean.

'Would you be so kind to cut yourself and Sam a slice while I'll start stacking the dishwasher?'

She doesn't wait for an answer from the surprised teen but collects the dirty plates and cutlery moving towards the far end of the kitchen to open up the dishwasher door.

Dean hesitantly takes the knife looking intently at the pie and then at Sam who is holding up his plate in expectation of a generous serve of dessert from his brother.

Dean groans softly as his favourite food beckons and he feels deep down that he is being manipulated, resentment bubbling close to the surface.

'I will not be bought that easily!' he thinks with firm resolve.

Sam's 'Come on Dean' finally startles him into action and he swiftly slices up the pie in four quarters. The sweet aroma of the pie hits Dean's nose and he sighs softly as he pushes a slice onto Sam's plate and then another onto his own.

His plan to stay aloof and reserved crumbles as he bites into the first spoonful of pie. The tartness of the Granny Smith apples mixed with the sweet whipped cream together with hints of vanilla and cinnamon causes a riot with his taste buds and he quickly shovels in the next spoonful to chase the first. Sam smiles knowingly and begins to tuck into his pie with the same happy grin as he can see mirrored on his brother's face.

'I told you so…!' he giggles poking Dean in the flank which earns him a scowl but Dean's eyes are laughing and his freckles are dancing.

Felicity keeps her back turned to the brothers the whole time, busy with tidying up but intently listening to the banter of the brothers as they start on the second serve of pie. The atmosphere in the room noticeable changes and she knows that it will be alright.

It is early evening when Felicity comes into the living room where the boys are watching TV after their showers and sits opposite the brothers.

She turns down the volume on the TV with the remote before speaking.

'Dean, Sam. We need to talk. I don't want to pry into your family business but it is obvious to me that your dad would not leave you two alone this long. I sense that Sam is worried by his absence and…' she adds as she notices Dean bristle 'I think Dean you are too.'

Felicity waits for a moment but neither boy speaks up. Dean is biting down hard on his bottom lip while Sam looks furtively to his big brother for cues.

'So, we need to look at your options. If your father is overdue and you know where he was heading we can ask the police to go and…'

'No Police, not necessary!' interrupts Dean before Felicity can finish. The alarm in Dean's eyes mixed together with the familiar mistrust of recent brooks no further discussion.

'Okay, so we could all just wait for him to show up …' now it was Sam's turn to look frightened as he sits up straight clenching his fists. Felicity analyzes the subtle clues the boys are sending and what she so far has learnt about them.

Fear of authorities, moving from town to town never staying long, the military like demeanor of the father in the parking lot, a father leaving his boys on their own, both fiercely loyal towards their father and a teenager devoted to his younger brother.

'What the hell is going on here?' she thinks but she knows they will never tell her. These boys are good at keeping secrets and although they accept Felicity's help she is aware that their life will remain a mystery to her.

'Well…you both are used to being left alone for short periods of time by your father but I assume as a responsible parent he will have left you with emergency contact numbers. I think the time has come where we phone a relative for you.'

Sam's head whips around to Dean and his hand grabs Dean's sleeve waiting for his brother's reaction to Felicity's suggestion.

Generally Dean doesn't like any of the options but he gets the distinct feeling that Felicity will not let this rest. He looks down into the eyes of his little brother and makes his decision.

'We could ring Uncle Bobby…He'll know what to do'

'No problem. Have you got his phone number on you Dean and we'll ring him right away'

'I know his number by heart. Just show me to a phone and I'll ring him myself.'

'Of course I'll let you talk to your uncle but I will need to talk to him, too. What is your Uncle's full name?'

'His name is Bobby Singer' chimes in Sam eagerly 'He owns a scrap yard in.._ouff.._'

Dean elbows Sam hard in the side at the blunder leaving Sam gasping for breath.

'Damn,' thinks Felicity at Dean's swift intervention 'He didn't want to disclose his Uncle's real name…my God, does that mean that maybe Murphy isn't their real name either'

Mild panic niggles at Felicity who worries that she may be giving shelter to a wanted fugitive's children. This would explain the secretive behaviour of the boys.

She quickly stands up to hide her concern but a few seconds later she turns to Dean inviting him to follow her next door into the study, her face a picture of composure.

Dean jots down the phone number and Felicity recognizes the pre fix for South Dakota just two states over.

She dials and waits with an impatient Dean at her side.

'Hallo, am I speaking to Mr. Bobby Singer?'

'Yeah, who wants to know' is the gruff answer. Felicity takes a deep breath.

'Good evening Mr. Singer. My name is Felicity Grey and I'm ringing on behalf of Sam and Dean Murphy…' that was as far as she gets as an anxious voice interrupts her.

'Are the boys alright? Where is John?'

'The boys are fine but it appears their father has not returned from a recent job and Dean and Sam are worried. Look, Dean is here and wants to talk to you.' With that she hands the receiver to Dean who takes it from her but waits for Felicity to leave the room.

'Hi Uncle Bobby'

'How long has he been gone, boy?'

'Five days. He said he'd be back for the weekend' Dean's voice starts to shake with worry. 'Something is wrong. I can feel it, so can Sam'

'Okay, give me the details where you are, where your Dad went, what he was hunting and so forth. I'll go and check it out. Don't worry. Your dad is a tough bugger. He's fine. Maybe the job is taking longer than he estimated.'

'Thanks, Bobby' Dean feels like a heavy weight is being lifted from him. Bobby will find their dad and they will be a family again.

Dean returns to the living room to find Sam curled up on the sofa next to Felicity fast asleep, his head is resting in her lap and Felicity's hand is resting gently on his brother's shoulder.

Dean fights the urge to lift Sam off her lap but the look he throws Felicity speaks volumes.

'What did you discuss with your Uncle' Felicity enquires in a hushed voice.

'He's going to look for our Dad and ring us as soon as he finds him'

Felicity accepts that this is the most she will get from Dean.

'Good. Dean, can you help me and carry Sam to his bed for me? I made up two beds in the den down at the end of the corridor'

Tenderly Dean scoops up Sammy who senses his brother and wraps his arms tightly around Dean's neck, burying his face in his brother's shoulder.

Felicity watches with moist eyes as Dean plants a quick kiss on his brother's head. He starts to walk towards the door when he suddenly stops and turns back to Felicity holding his brother close to his chest.

'Thank you for taking care of Sammy…' He hesitates as if there is more he wants to say but then briefly nods pressing down on his lips tightly before carrying his brother out of the room.

'That John 'whatever his name is' Murphy is one lucky man to call these boys his.' She concludes as a single tear runs down her cheek and Felicity shudders with emotion as she realises that she is in danger of falling hopelessly in love with the brothers.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hi guys, thanks for sticking with me. Am always grateful for the reviews. Now this story is going on longer than I initially thought, just so much to explore with Felicity and the boys...anyway am coming towards the last chapters...but did want an opinion: any interest for a chapter where Dean gets to thump the louts who tried to run over Sammy or should I go straight to the last chapters...mhhhh_**

The sun is shining through the window throwing its golden beams onto the face of Dean waking him gently to the new day.

Yawning, he turns over and checks on Sammy who is lying next to him buried deep in the comforter still happily asleep. Carefully Dean climbs out of his bed only wearing his boxer shorts and singlet and grabs his jeans and shirt from the chair.

His gaze sweeps over the walls and furniture of the room while he gets dressed. Last night he was too tired to pay much attention to the room. After he tucked Sammy in, he brushed his teeth and few minutes later was snoring in unison with his little brother.

At one end of the room stands a heavy set desk and along side the wall are shelves crammed packed with books and filing boxes at the bottom. There are many framed photos hanging on the wall at the far end of the room which attract his curiosity. He walks up closer to view the mix of black & white and coloured shots of soldiers. They remind him of photos he has seen from his father's time in the Marines.

In the centre of the wall is a small framed document with a medal fixed to a velvet background. Gently he lifts it off the wall for closer inspection.

'That is a Bronze Star medal….Stephen was awarded it for bravery during a mission in Vietnam.'

Dean swings around when he hears Felicity's voice embarrassed that he had not heard her approach and nearly dropping the medal in the process.

'It's quite a story really and if we have some time I may tell it to you' she smiles wistfully remembering the man she loved and had lost. She walks up and joins Dean in front of the wall lost in thought

'So many memories, Dean…he was a special man, kind and loyal. He would have laid down his life for any member of his unit.'

She draws in a deep breath before dropping her gaze to Dean who is holding the medal to his chest studying the photos of young men from many years ago. There is one with Felicity in an volunteer uniform, a doctor in a white medical coat and several vets in wheelchairs. Felicity notices Dean looking at it.

'I met Stephen at a VA hospital where I volunteered. He had been a medic in the Marines but on returning he studied medicine.'

Dean's eyes are fixed on a new item and he reaches out for the Marine Corps knife in the wooden display box. The 'U.S.M.C' etching scroll is clearly identifiable on the blade and a soft whistle escapes Dean's lips.

Felicity observes silently as Dean lifts the lid of the box and runs his fingers down the hilt and the blade.

'May I…' he looks across to Felicity who nods as Dean removes the knife, deftly handling it, feeling it's weight and gripping the handle lightly while running through several training movements.

Felicity's heart misses a beat as she watches the young teenager expertly handle the knife. There is no doubt he has been trained to use a knife in combat.

'Who are these boys?' echoes in her head as Dean continues to run drills with the knife oblivious to Felicity.

'Heh, what's going on?'

A sleepy Sam with hair standing up in all directions peaks out under the blanket, rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly.

Felicity is grateful for the distraction and laughs.

'Sorry Sam, but it is past 8.30am and I came in to check if you both were still alive. You've been asleep for over 10 hours. Anyway I was planning on making pancakes this morning…anybody hungry?'

Dean finally lays down the knife.

'That's one sweet piece of kit' comments Dean with a love struck look on his face to which Sam just rolls his eyes.

'Don't mind him, Felicity…it's a boy thing' he jumps out of bed just in time to avoid a seat cushion flying towards his head that Dean sweeps off the chair next to him, irritated by his little brother's comment.

'Something you wouldn't understand, _Samantha_!' is his quick retort. Sam has already grabbed his pillow and prepares to fling it in Dean's direction.

'Boys…'interrupts Felicity before the brother feud can gain momentum 'focus…_pancakes_!....kitchen, now…' and she claps her hands for attention.

Too late, the pillow hits Dean squarely in the face and Sam runs squealing from the room closely pursued by his enraged older brother.

'Hell,' sighs Felicity 'girls are so much easier than boys' before following the path of destruction down stairs.

After breakfast the boys go out in the yard. They find Stephen's baseball mitt in a corner of the garage and start playing catch.

'Boys, have you seen Lilith?' Felicity stands on the porch calling out to the brothers who look up from their game.

'Can you do me a favour and have a look around in the garden for her. She always shows up for her breakfast and I'm worried.'

'Sure…'replies Sam laying down the baseball on the lawn and waving Dean across.

'Who's Lilith?' asks Dean with a frown.

'Ah, she's Felicity's cat…a very pregnant cat, due any day now' answers Sam letting his eyes scan the front garden for signs of the cat.

'Well, if we are going to look for it, might as well make it a drill for a hunt…' decides Dean.

'Ah, not sure what you mean…' a puzzled Sam replies.

'Dude, just run through the steps with me how we set up a hunt' impatiently Dean stomps off to left outer corner of the garden initiating a search pattern while Sam jogs after him.

An hour later after searching every corner of the garden, shed and cellar they troupe into the kitchen hot, sweaty and dusty ready for a snack and a cold drink.

'I still don't think I needed to climb into the cellar through the chute…' complains Sam loudly on entering. Dean chuckles fully aware that Sam hates going feet first into the unknown.

'Them are the breaks little brother...' and he playfully tussles Sam's hair.

'Oh yuk,' he jumps back as his fingers scoop up a big black spider, quickly flinging it on the floor and lifting his foot ready to stomp on it.

'Whoa, Dean wait…why do you want to kill the spider?' intervenes Felicity and Dean looks up at her in amazement, foot held in mid air.

'It's a _spider_…'

'Well, spiders eat flies and mosquitoes, so they are always welcome in my garden'

She bends down, places a glass over the spider trapping it. She then slides a thin piece of cardboard under the glass and spider, lifts both up and walks out of the door into the garden where she releases the spider.

Dean turns to Sam shaking his head 'Dude, you always manage to pick up the weirdest chicks!'

**_Yes, got to admit, that's me, rescueing spiders....Outside is their territory so if they wander inside I catch them and put them out. Though I hate mozzies...think God put them on this Earth to teach us humility! Anyway, they always get crushed...._**

**_Update soon as have the chapter nearly written, bye_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**So, we are in the end stretch...probably one or two more chapter... so hope you enjoy and stick with me because aren't you dying to know what's in the box Sam got??**_

Later that afternoon Dean is sitting in front of the TV, absorbed in a football game while Felicity is out back washing the boy's clothes.

Sam has just finished a plate of Felicity's cookies and looks to his brother.

'Heh, Dean! Want to go out for a game of baseball?'

He jumps off the couch and stands in front of Dean hoping from one leg to the other.

'Sammy, move it, I can't see the TV' annoyed Dean pushes his little brother aside and before Sam can switch to a whine he promises. 'Maybe later…just let me see this game, okay?'

Sam knows that voice and it's clear to him that Dean won't change his mind.

He sighs deeply, furtively glancing at Dean who continues to watch the game so a bored Sam slips out of the room and begins to explore the house.

He climbs the wooden stairs to the rooms above and comes upon Felicity's bedroom first. The door is wide open leading into a big airy room with plenty of sunshine pouring in through the large picture windows and a double bed stands in the middle of the room. He walks over to Felicity's dresser where a few lipsticks, hairpins and earrings are scattered. His eyes fall onto a wedding photo in a delicate silver frame. Felicity looks so happy and the man next to her reminds Sam of his dad in so many ways: tall, dark haired, square jaw with adoration for his wife glowing in his eyes.

Sam flushes and backs out of the room feeling like he is intruding and quietly closes the door.

The next room is only a few feet further down the corridor and he carefully opens the door to enter. He stops, holding his breath as he takes in the pale pink and white furnishings and baby blue walls with hand painted clouds. Up against the right wall stands a bed with a pink frilly comforter, pillows and stuffed animals piled high in the middle and soft gauze curtains billowing from the canopy. A delicate white dresser stands under the window and a book case is positioned on each side. Pictures of a young girl decorate the walls, some are portraits as a baby or toddler and a few are with her parents. Sam is drawn to the one on the girl's dresser. It shows Felicity in a sweet mother daughter moment on a swing in the park with a dark haired, elfin faced girl cuddling into her shoulder.

The love the parent's have for their daughter is palpable in the room and Sam sighs softly lost in the moment.

He turns to view the collection of books and smiles when his eyes fasten on two volumes of his favourite author: 'Treasure Island' and 'Kidnapped'. He gently teases them out from the other books on the shelf and sits down on the carpet, his back against the wall, crossing his legs and opens the first book. Sam quickly realizes that he is holding a very special edition of these classic books. An intricate print greets him on the first page illustrating the first chapter and he quickly scans ahead to find more of the artistic drawings at each chapter of the book. Mesmerized he turns the pages and soon is deeply involved in the story telling and the illustrations.

A noise makes him look up and from the corner of his eyes he sees movement. He lays down the books and on all fours crawls towards the four posted bed, dipping low to peer underneath.

'Meow..' a pitiful mewling greets Sam and once his eyes get accustomed to the darkness under the bed, he can make out Lilith and several kittens huddled up against their mother.

'Meow...' Lilith rolls around obviously in discomfort and Sam can see waves of spasms shake her body. He gently reaches out to stroke her quivering body.

'Hang on Lilith, I'll fetch Felicity…' and with these words he jumps up, bounding out of the room, down the stairs and comes to a skidding halt in the laundry at the back of the house.

'Heh, Sammy, where's the fire?' Felicity looks up startled and beholds the agitated child.

'Quick, Miss Felicity! I found Lilith and I think something is wrong' He grabs her hand and starts to drag her out of the laundry towards the stairs.

Sam rushes ahead, taking two steps at a time, pushing the door open and waits at the side of the bed for Felicity, waving urgently for her to enter as she arrives.

Felicity stands at the entrance of the room, her chest on fire with the pain of loss as the memories of her daughter threaten to overwhelm her. It has been weeks since she has entered the room. She can feel the presence of her daughter around her; the sweet smell of her skin, the softness of her hair against her face and can hear her tinkling laugh echoing through the room.

'Felicity, hurry…' Sam urges oblivious to Felicity's distress and vanishes behind the bed as he falls down on his knees.

Felicity shakes with emotion but finally steps into the room and hurries to join Sam on the floor next to the bed, lowering her head close to the carpet. A soft meow greets Felicity.

Lilith is panting fast and Felicity gently takes hold of her cat pulling it towards the light. A quick examination shows that one of the kittens is stuck and Lilith is too tired to push it out.

'Sam, go into the bathroom next door and fetch a towel for me'

He returns quickly with the item and Felicity gently wraps the towel around her hand and grips the slippery hind legs, gradually easing the kitten out.

She hands the lifeless kitten to Sam.

'Sam, start rubbing it gently with the towel to get the circulation going!'

Felicity bends down under the bed to retrieve the remaining kittens. She pulls a knitted blanket from the foot of the bed and wraps the six siblings up.

In the meantime Sam rubs the kitten until it releases a soft whimper.

'Heh, little one…' He holds it up to inspect it. It is black like its mother Lilith except for a white patch on the left front leg.

Felicity watches the sweet scene as Sam hovers over the kittens, inspecting each in turn and not forgetting to stroke Lilith who is curled up and sleeping next to her kittens.

Sam feels Felicity's eyes on him and looks up into her smiling face.

'Felicity, can I ask you something?' he asks shyly

'Sure Sam…what do you want to know?'

'This is your daughter's room, isn't it?'

Felicity's heart starts to beat faster.

'Yes, Sam this is Elizabeth's room.' Her voice is near breaking but she forces herself to not turn away from Sam who is caressing his kitten while studying Felicity's face. Her eyes darken with the grief she holds tightly inside her and her breath becomes shallow and rapid.

'What happened to her?' asks Sam with a soft voice and calm hazel eyes.

The kittens stir in the blanket reminding Felicity of the extremes of life: being born and dying.

Sam reaches out and places a kitten in Felicity's lap. The warmth of its little body loosens the vice like grip on her heart and a ragged breath escapes her lips. The tension of weeks fades away.

'There was an accident a few months ago…Steven lost control of the car on an icy patch of road. He and Elizabeth died instantly but I was thrown from the car…' replies Felicity after a few minutes.

A comfortable stillness descends on the room as Sam and Felicity sit side by side watching the kittens as they finally fall asleep.

'Well, Sam,' Felicity sits back on her haunches surveying the kittens and the tired mother cat 'I think you will have the honor of naming the little one you are holding because if you hadn't found Lilith it probably would have died.'

Sam looks up at Felicity with a slow smile forming on his face. Naming a kitten is the next best thing to actually owning one!

He thinks for a few seconds and then he tells Felicity his name for the kitten.

Shortly after dinner the phone rings. Dean shoots up from his chair and follows Felicity to the phone in the next room.

'Oh, hallo Mr. Singer…' she listens and then smiles '…ah, yes, Bobby, of course. Dean is standing right next to me. Just a moment, please'

She hands the phone to the teenager and turns to leave the room closing the door.

'How're you going, boy?' concern rings in Bobby's voice.

'We're fine…Have you found Dad?'

'Yes, he's finished the hunt but got injured…' and hearing Dean's sharp intake of breath he quickly adds '…he's fine Dean, just he got knocked out and needs some stitches for a leg wound. They are keeping him for observation overnight and we'll be heading your way soon.'

It is a serious head injury and John Winchester is still unconscious but Bobby doesn't want to alarm the boys. The doctor is due to give him an update tomorrow and if it still looks bad he'll drive down and fetch the boys.

Bobby and Dean talk for a few minutes more before saying good bye. Dean can't help but smile with the knowledge that his dad is okay and feels reassured that it was the right thing to call Uncle Bobby for help.

Dean returns to the living room, to find Felicity combing Sam's wet hair trying to get some order in the shaggy mop. Sam, still all flushed from the hot shower tenses on Dean's entrance and turns to face his brother. Dean with a faint smile playing around the edges of his mouth nods briefly to Sam who visibly relaxes.

Felicity looks up, catching a glimpse of relief mixed with joy in Dean's eyes before he shutters them again and with aching pangs in her heart she knows that her time with the boys is nearly up.

_**So, guys there will be a small break til my next and likely final chapter, because this lucky little Duck is off to the Sydney 'All Hell Breaks Loose' Supernatural Con with Jim Beaver, Misha, Samantha Ferris etc *dances around the room* My bags are packed, the camera recharged and Saturday cannot come soon enough.**_

**_See you on the flip side...._**


	11. Chapter 11

**First of all BIG apology for the delay; work commitments, then the final episode and the emotional roller coaster ride coming with it(and me vidding like possessed afterwards) and then a several week holiday have only let me now get back to this story. **

**I hope most of you have 'survived' the final okay. My therapy was a vid that I made to that episode. Feel free to check it out-search for on YT 'Supernatural: Swan song Here comes the Night. Song by Rob Thomas and warning 'cause the hankies will come out again**

**( .com/watch?v=BSqaC5myljQ )**

**This is a longish chapter to make of for the wait. One more to go afterwards: enjoy**

On Sunday Felicity wakes the boys early for church. Sam seems happy to come along and jumps out of bed moving straight into the bathroom. Dean though grumbles and pulls the blanket over his head only to have Felicity drag the blanket away, swinging the windows wide open to let the cool fresh Sunday air enter the room. Dean curls up to tight ball but eventually the cold air motivates him to leave the bed and get dressed.

'Heh, just like staying at Pastor Jim's…' laughs Sam

Sam smiles at his brother's failed attempt to sleep in on a Sunday earning him a pillow in his face and some graphic language.

Pastor Jim would always take the boys to each service when they stayed with him. Dean would try to find excuses to skip church of course never successfully though, whereas Sam looked forward to the soothing ritual of the service.

Breakfast is a quick affair of toast with jam and hot chocolate before Felicity hurries the boys out of the door. Dean grins as he watches Felicity run a comb through Sam's wild hair who tries to escape down the driveway with mock cries of pain. The church is only a few streets away so they decide to enjoy the lovely sunny Sunday morning by walking to the church. Sam carries Felicity's family bible for her walking a few steps ahead with Dean. Within a few minutes they arrive at a small 19th century stone church with a pretty little garden out front and a small cemetery at the side. A few people are gathered outside on the steps slowly proceeding into the church.

Felicity walks past nodding greetings at familiar faces and ushers the boys to a pew a few rows down the aisle. Sunlight is streaming through the glass windows and the candles at the altar are lit. A hush settles over the congregation as the Pastor enters. Sam listens with awe to the emotional sermon from Pastor Mason about the apocalypse. Dean who sits next to his brother stares quietly at his hands deep in thought throughout the service. Felicity notices the inquisitive glances from the members of the congregation at the boys and the repeated looks from young Suzy Stiller to Dean make her smile.

She will not forget her surprise though when at the first hymn Dean and Sam's voices rise in unison with the congregation. Silently she shakes her head. There is so much she doesn't know about these boys but it is clear that they have attended church in the past.

After the service most members stay for a cup of tea while the children run around outside playing and the teenagers look on in feigned boredom. Felicity fends off a few curious enquiries about the boys and after half an hour excuses herself, stepping outside to collect Sam and Dean.

She quickly finds Dean with Suzy at the back of the church in the preliminary stages of teenager courtship and a soft clearing of her voice makes the two teens look up with flushed faces.

'Dean, where is Sam?…it's time to go' she asks while ignoring Suzy's annoyed look at the interruption.

Dean steps back and lets his eyes skim over the area finally resting on his brother a small distance away.

'He's over there in the graveyard Miss Felicity. I'll fetch him for you' offers Dean.

Felicity looks over to where Dean points and faintly gasps.

'Thank you Dean. It's quite alright. I'll go myself while you say good bye to Suzy' and she hurries towards the small graveyard at the side of the church.

Sam is standing at a small family plot and looks up when he hears Felicity approach.

'I like the little angel on your daughter's grave. It's watching over her' his warm hazel eyes meet the icy pain in Felicity's eyes.

She stands close to Sam silently staring at the graves of her husband and daughter. Her heart is beating a wild staccato and her chest is aching as a slow sigh escapes her lips. Sam slips his hand into hers and gently squeezes it.

'It's nearly three months since the car accident but it seems like yesterday Sam. I miss them terribly.' Felicity's voice breaks with grief.

'My mum died when I was six months old and I miss her, too. Dean and Dad don't like to talk about her and that hurts even more.'

Felicity slips an arm around Sam's shoulder and pulls him close while they stand together sharing the grief of loss.

_ SPNSPNSPNSPN_

It's Monday morning and Dean is sitting at the table finishing off the last spoonful of his cereal and gulps down the orange juice watching his kid brother play with the kittens.

'Heh, Sam! It's time for school. The kittens will be here when you come back this afternoon and especially your kitten' Felicity shoos him way from the basket and hands him his school lunch.

'Come on, Sammy, we are going to be late!' Dean bounces up from the table und bolts through the door with his schoolbag slung over his shoulder.

'Bye, Miss Felicity' he calls out before vanishing.

Sam reluctantly grabs his school bag and follows his brother out the door but then hesitates, turning to Felicity.

'You'll keep an eye on them, won't you?' he asks anxiously

'Of course, Sam. I'll move the basket around the house with me. They won't be a moment alone' reassures Felicity.

It is heartwarming how Sam has taken to the kittens not letting them out of his sight. Last night she barely kept him from putting them in his bed and in the end it is Dean's disapproval that sways him to leave them in the basket close to the fireplace in the living room.

Felicity stands on the porch watching Dean and Sam walk down the drive way and turn left onto the pathway towards the school. Sam turns a last time and waves to her with a big smile on his face before he hurries after his brother.

'Heh, Dean, do you think dad will let me take my kitten with us when we have to leave?'

asks Sam as he tries to keep up with his brother's big strides.

Dean closes his eyes briefly, knowing full the answer to Sammy's question but hating to see him hurt.

'You never know Sammy but life on the road is difficult for a cat…although we sure could use one at times if I think about some of the places we have to stay.' Dean cringes, thinking of the rats in some of the derelict houses they have squatted in. Sam's bottom lip wobbles and he sighs deeply.

'I guess you're right. Felicity will find them a good home. It was just a thought…'

Sam is quiet for the remainder of the walk to school and Dean shares the silence with regret in his heart.

After the boys vanish from her sight Felicity parcels up the boy's washing to take it across the road to their motel room. Bobby Singer called last night while she and the boys were playing Monopoly. When Dean returned to the game he had a big smile on his face and flashed 'thumbs up' to Sam. Felicity then knew that their father would be returning soon, maybe even today.

Billy Bob is in the office and looks up from his desk as Felicity enters.

'Billy Bob, would you be so kind to let me into the room of the Murphys. I've got some washing and some other items for them.'

She holds up the two bundles of washing as she speaks.

'Sure Felicity. Have you heard from Mr. Murphy? Is he arriving back soon?'

'Not sure Billy Bob but the boys expect him any day now'

They walk together to the unit and the Super opens the door, waiting outside for Felicity to deposit the washing on the beds of the boys. She then places the two volumes of 'Treasure Island' and 'Kidnapped' next to the washing making sure the letter inside the top book is securely wedged in the flap of the cover.

She takes a big breath rapidly blinking the tears away, before heading out the door, thanking Billy Bob on exiting.

That afternoon Dean is leaning against the wall outside of the school's main entrance waiting for Sammy and although he will have to go to detention in a moment, he wants to see his brother off the school premises first. Like the previous days he will linger, watching his baby brother walk down the road towards Felicity's house before turning away and running to the school's work shop.

Dean smiles as he remembers his good luck because instead of sitting in the detention room bored out of his brains the assistant football coach requested his help with chores around the car work shop. In the work shop Dean is in 7th heaven and times flies as he tunes up the engines, performs oil changes and helps with the wreck of a car the senior class is restoring as their final year project.

Dean's gaze rests on a car standing a few hundred yards from him in the student parking lot. He smiles grimly feeling for the bottle of bleach in his bag while his thoughts return to last Friday.

Late Friday afternoon Dean is performing a stock take in the back of the work shop, when one of the senior's brings in his car asking if someone could touch up the scratches and repair the dent on the side of the bumper bar.

'…my dad will kill me if he sees what I done to my car!'

'Yeah sure, Max. How'd you do it?' enquires one of the boys while running his hand over the damage.

'Ah, that was real sweet.' brags Max 'We ran down this kid, you know the little brother of that wise guy who broke Jimmy's nose. I drove the car up onto the path knocking the kid over. You should have seen his face. I thought he was going to cry.' Max's ugly laugh echoes through the shop. 'We would have had some more fun but Doc Grey's wife comes running at us so we took off.'

Dean stands trembling with his hands gripping the pen and ledger firmly while trying to calm his breathing down. His eyes are tightly shut as the waves of anger flood his body.

'Damn you Sammy for not telling me' hisses Dean under his breath. He waits for Max to leave the work shop before quietly walking to the back door and escaping outside.

He takes in deep gulps of fresh air and the anger finally settles to a cold, dark scream for revenge as he walks home to the motel.

Half an hour later he is face to face with the woman who protected Sammy from Max and friends and who has just prevented social services taking them into custody. He decides to give her the benefit of the doubt and buries his mistrust of strangers for Sam's sake.

Dean's head snaps up and his thoughts focus back to the here and now. The school is emptying out and most cars from the parking lot have left with their owners. The school buses full of kids are pulling out heading towards the various districts and no more parents arrive at the curb to pick up their children. He can hear the cheerleaders beginning their practice routine and the football players are already warming up by running laps around the field.

'It's time to act' thinks Dean while furtively glancing around making sure he is alone.

He approaches Max's car, a red sports cabriole and walks up to the driver side, quickly bending down and releasing the fuel cap lock. Dean walks to the back of the car and removes the fuel cap, quickly checking the surrounding area before pulling out the bottle of bleach and emptying its contents into the fuel tank. Quickly he replaces the fuel cap and steps away from the car. The empty bottle vanishes into his backpack just in time before Sam arrives at the car park.

'You won't be chasing down anybody with that car anymore, Max' he smirks as he meets up with Sam.

'Heh, Dean…I thought you'd be at detention by now. I just stopped off at the library to get a book on cats…'

Suddenly a familiar honk breaks the air and both boys whip around to see the Impala drive up into the car park closely followed by the dark pick up truck of Bobby Singer.

'It's Dad, Sammy…thank god! And its Uncle Bobby coming up behind him' cries Dean already starting to run towards the cars. Sam follows his brother to greet their father and Uncle Bobby.

John Winchester looks pale and tired but a big smile erupts on his face when he sees the boys.

The door of the Impala swings open and carefully John maneuvers his stiff legs out of the car, pulling himself upright with his right hand. Dean notices that his dad is favouring his left leg.

'Heh, son' his eyes light up as he greets Dean and he holds his son's gaze for a sweet moment. Then Sam arrives and throws himself against his dad, wrapping his arms around him and nearly throwing him off balance.

'Ouff, Sam, son! My leg…' but in spite of the gruff admonishment the love in John Winchester's eyes let Sam know that all is alright.

'Heh, am I chopped liver!' complains Bobby loudly who is standing next to his truck observing the happy reunion of the Winchester family.

_SPNSPSNSPSNSPSNSPN_

Bobby leaves shortly after knowing his job is done. While the brothers return their school books John Winchesters goes to the principle's office and fills out the paperwork to withdraw the boys from the school. As luck will have it, the principle is in a meeting and Daddy Winchester is none the wiser about his son's recent adventures. An hour after their dad's arrival Dean and Sam climb into the back of the Impala.

The football practice is over and the players drift to the car park, starting up their cars and driving home.

Sam notices that Dean cannot stop glancing over to the red sports car. He recognizes the car as the one that rode up onto the path, knocking him down last Tuesday and Sam gets a bad feeling.

'So boys are we ready to go?' John Winchester turns to his sons.

'Ah, nearly Dad…' answers a distracted Dean his eyes glued to the red car.

Sam interjects before his dad gets suspicious.

'Dad, are we leaving right away or will we stay overnight at the motel?' He leans forward forcing John to turn away from Dean and answer Sam.

'There is a new job two states over. Bobby and I went by the motel before coming to pick you guys up. Your stuff is in the trunk so we can head straight out of town.'

Sam's face falls. He won't get a chance to say good bye to Felicity and his kitten.

Tears start to well up in his eyes and he quickly turns away to stare out of the window swallowing hard.

John Winchester starts up the car unaware of Sam's distress and slowly eases the great lady onto the road

'Dad, I may have forgotten something in the drawer of my bedside table…we have to go back' pleads Sam.

'Don't worry, Bobby checked everything…' reassures his dad

Suddenly a loud bang tears through the air and Dean cries out in glee 'Yes!'

John Winchester slams on the brakes.

'What the hell…'

About 300 feet away the red sports car's engine is on fire with a young man jumping around screaming for the fire department.

Sam observes the dark gleam of satisfaction reflecting in his brother's eyes and raises an eyebrow in question. Dean faintly nods and whispers: 'You don't mess with a Winchester!'

_SPNSPNSPSNSPSNSPNSPNSPN_

The sun starts to set and Felicity finally gives up on her vigil. She gently removes Lilith from her lap and stands up stretching her stiff legs before gathering up the pillows and covering the plate of biscuits.

'Looks like we are on our own again, Lilith.' The cat looks up at her and her whiskers twitch. In the background Felicity can hear the soft mewling of the kittens in their basket and she smiles sadly.

She noticed the return of the Impala that afternoon and it took all her willpower not to walk across the road and give Dean and Sam's father a piece of her mind about leaving the boys unsupervised. In the end she doesn't because deep down she knows the boys will keep her a secret and she respects this.

She hopes Sam will find the books she left for him and her note.

A few weeks later the first letter from Sam arrives asking about his kitten and faithfully Felicity sits down and writes to him care of his Uncle Bobby.

It is the first of many to follow.

**so, if you are now curious what is in the box...tune in next time ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 -the present-

Dean is sitting on the sofa, his leg propped up on a pillow while reading the sports pages of the weekend paper. The last hunt left its marks on Dean's body. Sam suggested they rest up at Bobby's for the weekend and though Dean will never admit this freely, he is grateful for his brother's concern.

Bobby enters the room and wheels to a stop in front of him.

'You think you might want to check on him, Dean? He's been up there for over an hour'

'Nope, he'll be down when he's ready' Dean doesn't bother to look up.

'Then what about the box on the verandah? Are the pixies bringing it inside?' Huffs Bobby impatiently.

Dean folds up the paper und gingerly moves his leg off the sofa.

'What box, Bobby?'

Bobby is already wheeling back into the kitchen where his stew bubbles on the stove while grumbling expletives under his breath. Dean stares after the old hunter before calling out:

'Alright then, I'll go and fetch him!'

Impatient knocking against his bedroom door makes Sam look up from the books in his lap. Not waiting for a response Dean swings open the door.

'Dude, how long are you going to stay in here? Bobby's fixing dinner!'

Dean walks into the room where Sam is sitting cross legged on the old rug next to the small book case Bobby made for him many years ago. A letter lies next to Sam on the floor together with a shoe box full of cards, photos and letters.

Sam puts the book in his hand down and looks up to his brother sadness written all over his face. Dean sighs inwardly and sits down on the floor with his brother. He stretches out his injured leg, absentmindedly rubbing the swollen knee joint.

It isn't long before Sam pushes the letter across to him.

'Felicity Grey died last week. The pastor found this letter addressed to me and sent it with a note.'

Dean frowns briefly glancing at the letter. He never let on to Sam that he knew about Miss Felicity's letters sent to Bobby's address and that he made damn sure their Dad never found out, too.

'Mh, she was that lady that took us in when Dad was late from a hunt…the apple pie to die for?'

A faint smile tugs at Sam's mouth, pleased that Dean remembers Felicity and her kindness.

'Yeah, I never told you but we kept in touch. She gave me this book when I left and then every Christmas and Birthday sent another one for me.' He waves over to the row of books lined up in the wooden book case.

'You remember her cat that had a litter...the one kitten I saved, my kitten…?'

Dean nods silently

'Well, she kept the kitten for me. Said she'd look after it until I could come and pick it up. She sent me photos of him and her letters would be full of the things he had gotten up to.'

Sam grabs the shoe box and pulls out snapshots of a black cat lying on the verandah, sitting in front of the fire place and next to a lovely rosebush in full bloom.

'She knew I'd never be able to have him with me.' Sadly Sam shakes his head gathering up the photos and letters 'but in her eyes I was his owner.'

Dean shares the silence with his brother who is sorting through the memories from so long ago. He finally clears his voice.

'You know there was a large box that came with the letter. It's still out on the verandah and I think we should get it inside.'

Sam's head snaps up and his eyes widen.

'Damn, I totally forgot about that.' He jumps up and holds out his hand to help Dean up.

'Not an invalid…'Dean smacks the hand aside with a grin and pushes himself up ignoring the lancing pain radiating from his injured knee. Sam shakes his head watching his brother as usual downplaying his injuries.

'Yeah, right….I'll race you downstairs then!' Sam bounces out of the room, his laughter trailing behind him.

'I can still kick your ass, little brother' shouts Dean while hurrying after Sam.

He catches up with Sam who is already busy pushing the large box through the door into the hallway.

'Heh, Dude, did you read what it says on it…' Dean points at the lid surprise mirrored on his face.

'_Live animal transport. Handle with care_' he reads out which is no sooner followed by a pitiful mewling from inside the box.

Sam shoots Dean a glance grinning with childish excitement and nods while hastily running his fingers along the lid edges. He pries open the lid folding the cardboard back and reaches inside.

'I think I know who's in the box' his voice is husky with emotion as he carefully pulls out an animal carrier and places it on the floor.

'Heh there old fella! Sorry I left you in there for so long.' Sam is kneeling next to the animal carrier staring down into the yellow eyes of a black cat.

'You're kidding me!' exclaims Dean at the scene in front of him 'Is that the kitten all grown up…or better all grown old?'

At this moment Bobby comes wheeling around the corner: 'Are you Idgits ever going to come to dinner? This is the last…' he breaks off his tirade as he notices the animal carrier and Sam on the floor with a bemused Dean standing next to the box shaking his head.

'Ah, Bobby I think you have another guest for dinner.' Sam slides the bolt across and eases the small door of the carrier open.

After the long hours of confinement the cat hauntingly stalks out of the carrier and directs an angry meow at Sam who is sitting back on his haunches watching his cat take in its new home. The flecks of grey in the cat's gleaming coat betray its age.

Bobby finally shakes off the surprise.

'Sam, we've got to talk about this…my home isn't a place for strays!'

'Really, Bobby?' Dean retorts with a chuckle 'Could have fooled us!'

Bobby growls under his breath at Dean's insinuation that the brothers were two strays he had taken in all those years ago.

'Look, he's not going to be any work Bobby. Cats are very self sufficient. The scrap yard is going to be heaven for him, just think of all those mice and rats he'll catch. Heh, and he'll be good company when we are off on a hunt.'

Bobby's heart misses a beat or two as he catches the emotion in Sam's voice.

He glances at the cat which is now sitting in front of him looking up at the old hunter with unrelenting yellow eyes. The grey whiskers twitch briefly and as if it can sense the change of heart in Bobby it launches itself up onto the lap of the old hunter.

Dean and Sam hold their breath while the cat snuggles down into Bobby's lap and loud purring emanates from the old cat.

The exasperated look on Bobby's face is priceless and it takes all of the brother's willpower not to burst out laughing.

A deep sigh escapes Bobby's lips before he asks Sam: 'Okay, so what's his name?'

'Ahhh…' Sam hesitates briefly before continuing 'well, remember I was only 9 years old at the time and..'

'Stop beating around the bush, Sam. Spill!' Dean groans while watching Sam squirm. Sam exhales softly and lifts his chin:

'…it's Lucifer okay. His name is Lucifer because he is black and…'

The rest of Sam's answer is drowned out by Dean's howling laughter at the old hunter's horrified expression.

Sam shuts his mouth and the tension of his lips reflect the hurt caused by his brother's outburst.

'I'm sorry Sammy, but I can just see it now…Bobby out in the night hollering for Lucifer to come…' Dean quickly turns away before Sam can punch him.

'_Oh Lucifer….come kitty, kitty, kitty!' _Wheezes Dean and laughing loudly makes his way into the living room leaving an irritated brother and a stunned Bobby behind.

'I'm going to kill him' mutters Bobby while absentmindedly stroking the cat on his lap.

'No, I've got dibs on that action!' hisses Sam as his brother's laughter echoes through the house.

_**The End….**_

**_So, I hope you enjoyed my little story! Leave a comment please and otherwise see you next time around._**

**_Cheers from DownUnder_**


End file.
